yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Gen
Peygamberler, anaları ayrı; babaları bir katdestirler hadis-i şerif *Haplogroup R1A (Y-DNA) : **Kai - Kailar - Kai Khosrow (کیخسرو) is a legendary king of the Kayanian dynasty and a character in the Persian epic book, Shahnameh . He was the son of ... **Kaykhusraw (redirect from Kai-Khosrau) Kaykhusraw may refer to one of the following Seljuq Sultans of Rum: Kaykhusraw I (died 1211) Kaykhusraw II (died 1246) Kaykhusraw III Firmalar iGENEA Ticari yönü * http://www.igenea.com/affiliate İletişim * http://www.iGENEA.com * Gentest.ch GmbH Schlossgasse 9 Postfach 8023 Zürich Switzerland +41 (0)43 233 81 51 (Tel.) +41 (0)43 233 81 52 (Fax) info@igenea.com *http://www.igenea.com *http://www.twitter.com/igenea *http://www.facebook.com/igenea *http://www.facebook.com/iGENEA?v=wall Örnek yazışmalar Re: Your question (TID: 160172) E15112 DBF iGENEA Dear Mr. X We thank you for your interest in iGENEA. We received your order and payment. We send you your sample collection set today by priority post. The sample collection set contains the following: - 2 saliva brushes - 2 collection tubes - a detailed booklet on sample collection - a return envelope Send the saliva samples in. After the receipt of the specimens at the laboratory, it normally takes 6 to 8 weeks to carry out the analysis and prepare the opinion. You will receive your test result by E-mail and by Mail. You ordered the test for pure paternal lineage. Father, Grandfather, Great Grandfather andsoon. Without information on any woman. To do also a research on maternal lineage, you can change your order now to a Plus combination, for example, or do an upgrade later on by paying the difference. We don't do any health analysis at our institute. The results are on a very large statistical scale and can't be put in a significant level for an individual up to now. We will happily answer any further questions you may have. Yours sincerely Amanda Felber iGENEA.com Gentest.ch GmbH Schlossgasse 9 Postfach 8023 Zürich Switzerland +41 (0)43 233 81 51 (Tel.) +41 (0)43 233 81 52 (Fax) info@igenea.com www.igenea.com www.twitter.com/igenea www.facebook.com/igenea ------- iGENEA - Discover your history... Are you satisfied with iGENEA and would you like to recommend us? If so, why not send your friends an E-mail and tell them about iGENEA? Do you operate a web site? If so become an affiliate partner of iGENEA and with no effort at all earn €10.00 for every iGENEA product sold over your web site:http://www.igenea.com/affiliate --------- Find on this page a guide to the database of FamilyTreeDNA to find relatives of your pure male (Y-DNA) and female (mtDNA) lineage. FamilyTreeDNA Database » Instructions FamilyTreeDNA was founded in 2000 and was the first company in the world to carry out DNA-genealogy tests that concentrated on genealogical research. Today, FamilyTreeDNA possesses the largest genealogical DNA database in the world. iGENEA has specialised in the origins of Europeans, especially on antic people groups of Europe. In order to give all iGENEA-clients access to the world's largest data base through FamilyTreeDNA, iGENEA works together closely with FamilyTreeDNA. Since the FamilyTreeDNA-database is mostly in English, we recommend that you Instructions read To reach the FamilyTreeDNA database please click on the "FamilyTreeDNA Login". Your FamilyTreeDNA result will be opened in a new window. Close this page again and use the links you will find in the following aprons to get directed in specific pages of your result in the database. » FamilyTreeDNA Login Find genetic cousins Instructions Under the following link you can view the names and E-mail addresses of people with whom you are genetically matched along the paternal line. The database is regularly updated; this means that over time more and more persons will match you genetically. » Y-DNA matches Determine degree of kinship Information on Y-DNA matches If, for example, you compare the matches of a 12 marker result, you may find people with whom you share your surname. An exact match of 12 markers with this person means that with a probability of 99%, the last shared ancestor goes back no further than 29 generations. Correspondingly, a 25, 37 or 67 marker match indicates a closer relationship. If 67 of 67 markers of two men match, this indicates with a probability of 90% that the last joint ancestor goes back no further than 4 generations. The higher the number of matching markers, the greater the probability of a relationship and the closer the relationship is. » Show genetic relatives on a world map NEW! Instructions Directions to "Show genetic relatives on world map." My Maps is a new tool in your online-result which allows you to localize your genetic relatives on a world map. Every genetic relative is represented as a single dot. Different colors represent the genetic distance. 1. Click on the rubrik „User Preferences“ 2. Enter under "paternal/maternal side" the name, birthplace, date of birth, date of death, and place of origin for your last known ancestor. The information that you enter can be chosen and changed at any time. 3. Under „paternal/maternal origin“ you have to enter the latitude and longitude of their georgraphic place of origin. 4. Click below on „Update“ to save the information you just entered. 5. Return to "MyMaps“. You can already see your personal Global Family Map! 6. Under „Display“, you can choose the genetic rubric that you want displayed. Sonuçlar Your iGENEA-result refers to 3 different epochs. The haplogroup shows your origins in Pre-history. We would like to help you interpret your DNA results by defining your primal people and region of origin. The Primal people shows your ancient ethnicity (900 BC to 900 AD). The Region of origin shows the area in which your profile is typical. A line has to have lived in a region for at least 500 years for a profile to be typical for that region. There is a possibility that your DNA profile cannot be attributed to one primal people or region unambiguously. In this case, several possible primal peoples and/or regions are listed. This means that you belong to one of these primal peoples and come from one of these regions. Paternal lineage: Haplogroup still to be determined Antic tribe still to be determined Region of origin : still to be determined Upgrades: *Y-DNA Upgrade 37/67 € 99.- *Upgrade from YDNA to mtDNA-Starter € 79.- *Upgrade from YDNA to mtDNA-Plus € 129.- *Upgrade from YDNA to mtDNA-Super € 399.- FamilyFinder (Upgrade) € 239.- * » Overview Deep Clades Explanations: * What is DNA-Genealogy? *How do I use DNA-genealogy? iGENEA-security * Methods of Analysis FAQ: Frequently Asked Questions Forum Discount: The following iGENEA tests are discounted this month: Genetic values E121 Paternal lineage Locus 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 DYS# 393 390 19* 391 385a 385b 426 388 439 389-1 Allele 13 24 16 11 11 15 12 12 10 14 Locus 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 DYS# 392 389-2 pending pending pending pending pending pending pending pending Allele 11 32 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 Locus 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 DYS# pending pending pending pending pending pending pending pending pending pending Allele 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 Locus 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 14 DYS# pending pending pending pending pending pending pending pending Allele 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 Kategori:Gen